


Come To Your Brother

by auroradawn9669



Series: Cry Little Sister [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove is a psycho in this, Billy is a sadist, Blood, Breath Deprivation, Crying, Dark Billy Hargrove, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Domestic Violence, Extremely Toxic Masculinity, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, Forced Handjobs, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, If you like him this series is not for you, Max is 14 here, Misogyny, No redemption for Billy in this series, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual flogging, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Obsessive Billy Hargrove, Painful Sex, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Post Season 2, Power and Control issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sibling Abuse, Step-Sibling Incest, There's seriously nothing consensual happening here, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming, Where the hell are their parents all the time?, lots of slurs, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradawn9669/pseuds/auroradawn9669
Summary: He was going to hurt her again tonight.She just didn’t know how much worse he possibly could.It was the stupidest assumption she’d ever made.





	Come To Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Well somehow this very dark and fucked up universe has taken a life of its own and become a series I guess, so...here's the next part. Please read the tags. 
> 
> Needless to say I do NOT in any way condone what happens here. Billy is a bad guy in this universe. REALLY bad. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Everything hurt. 

She lay limply on her bed, staring at the wall ahead with glassy eyes, body shaking from the cold and the pain and the shock. She was afraid to move. Afraid to make any noise that might draw Billy’s attention and bring him back. She could hear him across the hall in his room, humming. Could smell the smoke from his cigarette.

Slowly, slowly, she eased herself up so she was sitting on her bed, all her muscles protesting and pain throbbing somewhere deep inside her. She pressed a hand to her stomach, trying not to double over with the intensity. Max did her best to breathe through the pain. 

That was when she saw the blood. There were bloody handprints on her stomach and smeared on her thigh, but there was a red stain that had formed beneath her, like she’d gotten her period, but she hadn’t. She scrambled out of the bed, ripping the sheets off her mattress and stuffing them into her closet as quietly as she could. She grabbed her bathrobe and tugged it on around her, tying it tightly with shaky hands.

Across the hall, it was quiet now, and she waited for several excruciatingly long moments before deciding to chance it. She headed down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door and quickly locking it before flipping on the light and stepping in front of the mirror. Her hair was messy, eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear-stained, and smeared with her own blood. She shed the robe, letting it drop to the floor before staring at the rest of her body in the glass. There were red marks and bruises all over her chest, neck, and collarbone. 

It was the feel of Billy’s cum trickling down her thigh, mixed with her blood, that made her rush to the toilet, throwing up the couple of drinks she’d had at the party, along with the pretzels she’d eaten to prevent herself from getting drunk. She’d just wanted to cut loose, to have a little bit of fun and then sleep well for a change. How could she have been so _stupid?_ If she hadn’t been drinking, she would have heard Billy the moment he’d stepped into her room. 

Instead --

She threw up again, until there was nothing left in her stomach but bile. Miserably, she flushed the toilet and pushed herself to her feet slowly, climbing into the shower and turning the water on as hot as it would go as she tried to scrub away the feel of his hands all over her. 

***

Max knew she didn’t have a lot of options, even as she climbed out of her bedroom window with pain radiating through her, backpack strapped on. She always kept it ready in case she had to leave quickly. It didn’t have much inside: a couple changes of clothes, her radio, a handful of granola bars, a bottle of water, and a bag full of quarters.

She couldn’t go to Lucas’ house for obvious reasons, but for all those same reasons, she couldn’t go to any of her other friends’ houses either. She ended up walking to Castle Byers. 

No one would look for her there, let alone Billy. 

She crawled inside, careful not to disturb any of Will’s belongings as she pulled the blanket over herself and cried herself to sleep. 

***

She spent the rest of the weekend there, not doing much of anything, grateful that Will never showed up. Monday morning found her wide awake by 4 AM and she ate her last granola bar and forced herself to start the long walk toward the school, planning to get there early enough that she can take a quick shower. She bid the safety of Castle Byers goodbye for now and forced her exhausted, sore body into the five mile walk. 

An hour into the trek, a familiar car rolled up beside her and it was all she could do not to start cursing under her breath. 

“Max? What are you doing all the way out here?” 

She was wearing two layers of clothes in addition to her lightweight jacket, and yet she still felt vulnerable. Like he was going to be able to see right through her. 

“I was camping,” she said finally, glancing over at Steve, who had the driver’s side window rolled down, arm flung out. 

“Alone?” 

“Yes. Sometimes a girl needs time to herself away from the boy’s club,” she answered sharply. 

“Right,” he said after a long moment. “Well, hop in. I’ll give you a ride home.” 

“I’m going to the school. I have a project to work on.” 

“Fine. Then I’ll drive you there.” She could hear the hint of impatience that crept into his voice. 

Max circled around to the passenger side of his squad car wordlessly, easing herself into the seat, trying not to wince as she cast a sideways glance at him. 

Fortunately he didn’t seem to notice anything was wrong. “You know, I’m not sure camping alone in the woods is very safe--” he began, and a short, humorless chuckle escaped her. 

If he only knew she was a hundred times safer alone in the woods than she was at home in her own _bed._ “I can handle the wildlife,” she responded when he looked at her. 

His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “Are you all right?” 

Max stared out the windshield, ignoring the various aches and pains in her body, ignoring the way she felt hollowed out and empty. 

“I’m fine.” 

***

Billy hadn’t been surprised to discover Max gone when he woke up Sunday morning. Disappointed, but not surprised. He wasn’t surprised when she didn’t come home that night either. It was okay, though, because he knew she’d be at school on Monday morning. She knew how much trouble she’d be in with Neil if she skipped. He did make note of the fact that her room was cleaned up, sheets changed and bed made neatly, and he smirked. 

Monday morning found him leaving for school a few minutes earlier than usual, hoping to catch a glimpse of the little bitch before she made it to first period. He nodded at half a dozen other students - mostly girls - who watched as he passed them and moved to his locker. It hadn’t taken him long to take over as reigning king of the school, even before _Harrington_ graduated. People either wanted to be around him or they were afraid to be around him, and both of those were fine with him as long as he got to choose at the end of the day who he was around. 

Max and her group of nerd rejects, of course, tended to avoid him as much as possible. Not that he made any effort to be around them. He’d left them all alone since that night last November. Until this weekend anyway. 

Billy yanked his locker open and shoved his books inside. Truth be told he’d planned on dropping out mid-year and taking off but for the first time since they’d moved to Hawkins, he felt better about things. More in control than ever. Besides. Someone had to keep Max in line.

“Billy!” He turned to see Tommy heading toward him with a grin and he raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You ducked out of the party early Saturday. You get lucky?” 

That made him smirk. “You could say that.” He slid his cigarettes into his pocket, tempted to go out and have another before first period.

“Anyone I know?” 

“Some tight little freshman bitch.” He shrugged and shut his locker, turning in time to see Max at her own locker down the hall, damp red hair gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway. There was an instant tightening of his gut, a twist in his groin. 

“Shit, really?” 

Billy patted the guy’s shoulder, liking the obvious envy in his voice. “See you at lunch.” He strolled down the corridor, sauntering toward Max’s locker and enjoying the way her eyes widened when he leaned against the locker beside hers. “What’d my little stepsister get up to the rest of the weekend?” 

Her eyes darted nervously from him to the books in her locker and he watched her hands tremble as she reached for her English book. “Nothing.” Her voice was barely audible and he couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and tug lightly at the ends of her hair. She flinched, pulling away from him. “Leave me alone, Billy.” 

He kept his eyes on her, itching to reach out and put his hands on her, wishing no one else was in the school and he could slam her up against the row of lockers, strip her down and see all the marks he’d left on her the night before last. He licked his lips. “I’ll drive you home after school. Meet me outside.” 

“I’m going to the Wheeler’s for dinner,” she said immediately. 

He smirked at her, leaning in. “No. You’re not,” he responded, knowing she understood him when she closed her eyes tightly. 

“ _Fine._ ” 

“Don’t be late,” Billy said before pushing off the locker he was leaned against. “It’ll be a lot worse for you if you are.” 

Her small shudder in response didn’t escape him and he grinned before heading for his first class. He could hardly fucking wait til the school day was over.

***

Max wasn’t the least bit hungry by the time lunch rolled around, and she picked idly at the food on her tray as her friends and Eleven conversed around her. A slight nudge from Will’s elbow startled her out of her daze and she looked over at him. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was quiet, so quiet none of the others even heard the question. 

She just shook her head in response, swallowing heavily and trying to give him her best reassuring smile. “Just a stomach ache,” she answered. 

It wasn’t a lie. Her stomach had been cramping painfully since Saturday night. It wasn’t from her period - that wasn’t due for another couple weeks. But she was still bleeding anyway, just as Billy had predicted. Because he’d _wanted_ her to bleed. He’d wanted to hurt her. He’d succeeded. If she’d had the option to go to the hospital to get checked out, she would, but she didn’t have that option. Not with all of Billy’s threats looming over her. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do if the bleeding continued much longer. She knew enough to know it wasn’t normal. 

Not that there was anything normal about your step brother fucking you when you’re half conscious.

Her stomach turned and she exhaled slowly, fading back into attentiveness to the rest of the conversation going on around her. 

“So dinner at my place, and then we can do homework and just hang out for awhile,” Mike was saying, and all the others were nodding in agreement, Eleven smiling softly as she leaned into him.

“I’m not gonna be able to make it,” she said, trying not to sound like she was dreading the reason why as much as she really was. 

Lucas turned his head to look at her, frown furrowing his brow. “What’s going on?” 

“My mom and Neil are coming back tomorrow. I need to make sure the place is cleaned up or Neil will blow a gasket.” She rolled her eyes for the effect.

His frown deepened. “I could come over and help--” 

“No,” she said immediately, alarm shooting through her. “No, it’s fine. You should go to Mike’s with everyone else. I can vacuum and dust myself. If I finish up early enough, I’ll come over.” She knew even as she said it there was no chance of it happening. Billy wasn’t going to let her out of his sight tonight. She struggled to keep the anxiety off her face. 

Across the table, Eleven narrowed her eyes at her, and Max did her best to ignore the brunette. The other girl had come around enough that most of the time she was civil to Max, but Max was tired of putting effort into befriending someone who couldn’t care less if she fell off the planet. She lived with enough people like that already. 

Max shifted slightly on the cafeteria bench, resisting the urge to press a hand to her stomach. She glanced across the room and saw Billy sitting a couple tables away with his friend Tommy and she had to will herself not to shrink as she found him staring back at her, grinning lazily and taking a bite out of the apple in his hand before licking the juices off his lips. She felt her face drain of color and she looked away. 

He was going to hurt her again tonight. 

She just didn’t know how much worse he possibly could.

It was the stupidest assumption she’d ever made.

***

“Are you sure you can’t make it tonight? Just for a little while?” Lucas asked as he walked with her to her locker after the final bell had rung. 

“I wish I could,” Max told him quietly. He had no idea how much she wished she could go with him and the others instead of getting in Billy’s car and going home with him tonight. Her stomach was already churning with dread, wondering what he was going to do to her this time. She knew she was going to be finding out soon. 

He leaned against the locker beside hers as she rifled through her books and things, putting the ones back she didn’t need for the evening, and taking out the ones she did and shoving them in her book bag. Not that she was going to get to do any homework. At that thought, she shuddered, unable to suppress it.

“You okay?” He frowned, gazing at her with concern in his eyes. If she didn’t walk away quickly, she was going to end up breaking down in front of Lucas. 

“Yeah. Cold chill,” she said shortly, hoisting her bag onto her shoulders. “I should get going. Homework and cleaning. Fun times.” 

Lucas’ frown deepened and he reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. “If something’s wrong, you can tell me. You know that, right?” 

How wrong he was. If she told him, if she told _anyone_ what was going on, they would try and do something to stop it, and she’d be putting his life in jeopardy because she had no doubt that Billy would kill him. 

“Of course. Nothing’s wrong,” Max told him, trying her best to sound nonchalant. 

“Okay…” 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” She hoped, anyway. At this point, she wasn’t so sure. She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the mouth and headed away from him, heart beating quickly in her chest as she clutched onto her skateboard, making her way out of the school and toward the parking lot. Sure enough, Billy’s car was pulled up right out front, and he was already sitting in the driver’s seat, smoking a cigarette as he waited. 

Max slowly climbed into the passenger seat, trying not to look at him. 

“Look at that. You _can_ follow directions when you want to. Right on time,” he said with a smirk, shifting his car into gear and peeling out of the parking lot. He flicked his cigarette out the window as he sped them down the country roads toward their house.

She reached out, holding onto the side handle to avoid being tossed around with his crazy driving. She stared solemnly out the passenger window, trying to force her nerves to remain calm. And then, his right hand reached out and rested high up on her thigh, squeezing and her breath caught in her throat. 

He removed it almost as quickly as he rested it there. “Unzip my pants, Max,” he said, like he’d just told her the grass was green. Like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Max sat frozen in the seat, eyes wide. “Billy --” 

“ _Unzip_ my pants,” he repeated, tone immediately shifting to something more commanding. 

Nausea rolling through her, she reluctantly reached out and unzipped the zipper on his jeans, hand trembling. 

“Undo the button, too,” Billy told her. 

“Please don’t make me do this,” she whispered, tears already gathering in her eyes. He turned his head to look at her and the coldness in his eyes terrified her. 

“You gonna cry, Maxine? Like some pussy little girl?” He reached down and undid the button himself, leaning back a little in the seat. “Pull my cock out.” It was an order, threat clear in his tone. 

A tear trickled down her cheek and before she even had a chance to follow his directions, he grabbed hold of her hand and brought it to the front of his jeans, holding it there, bucking his hips up a little before maneuvering her hand into his pants, circling her fingers around his mostly flaccid penis and pulling it out of his jeans. Even when it wasn’t hard, it was thick, and long and terrifying. 

The memory of having it rammed inside of her the night before last flooded her mind and she grew tense. 

“Stroke it,” he ordered, putting his foot to the gas pedal. “If I’m not hard by the time we’re home, I’m gonna whip your tits.” He glanced over at her. “And I don’t think you can handle that kind of pain yet.” 

She felt the color drain from her face because she knew he absolutely meant what he said. Biting down on her lip, Max slowly started to stroke his penis, trying not to think about what he was planning to do with it once they were home. The tension in her body made the pain in her stomach hurt even more than it already did. 

“Yeah. Fuck.” He shifted beneath her touch, already starting to grow hard at the contact. “Move your thumb over the head.” He reached down, guiding her hand and bucking up into her grip again. “Faster,” he ordered. 

Cheeks burning with humiliation and shame, Max did as he said, another tear trickling down her cheek. 

***

By the time he pulled his Camaro into the driveway, Billy was hard as a rock and beside him Max was visibly trembling. He couldn’t help but grin, glad that the fear had stuck with her. He pulled her hand off his cock, and carefully tucked himself back into his pants, licking his lips in anticipation. “Get inside. Put your shit down and go to my room.” 

He watched her, could see the way she wanted to protest, but he pinned her with a warning stare and she reached for the door handle, easing herself slowly out of the car with her book bag and skateboard. He could tell by the way she was walking that she was in some kind of pain, and he hauled himself out of the car, lighting up a cigarette and heading for the front door, watching her hand shake as she tried to unlock it. He pressed himself up against her back, grinning when she stiffened immediately, trying to shrink away but being unable to because there was no place to go. He reached an arm around her, intentionally squeezing her breast before sliding the key into the lock with no problem and turning it. 

“Inside,” he murmured against her ear and she flung the door open quickly and fled down the hall like she had a chance to escape.

A short chuckle escaped him and he stepped into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He took a long drag off his cigarette and stalked down the hall toward his bedroom, smirking when he found Max standing there, pale and nervous. He shut and locked the door, enjoying the way she flinched when he approached her. 

He circled her slowly before moving to stand behind her, pulling her ass up against his hardness, thrusting his hips against hers, toying with her, and then moving his hands up to tug down the zipper of her green hoodie. He slid it off her shoulders and tossed it onto his bed idly, resting his hands at her waist for a moment and pressing his hips snugly against her ass again as she tensed. Then he moved away from her and toward his closet, pulling out one of the new things he’d purchased when he’d spent the previous day in Indianapolis. He slapped the flogger against his palm. It was long, with different lengths of narrow lashes made of braided horse hair and knotted at the ends. The shop owner had assured him it would produce amazing results. It fucking better, considering the amount he’d had to pay for it.

“You know, I think this is going to work out pretty well.” He blew out a puff of smoke as he moved to set the flogger on his bed, turning to see her reaction. Her eyes had widened and she took a couple steps away from him, like she was going to be able to get away. “See, you’ve been the cause of most of my problems and frustrations for the last few years.” He took another drag off his cigarette, moving toward her again, backing her up into the corner of his room. “I figure it’s only fair I get to work out those frustrations on you every chance I get. Make sense?” 

Her lower lip trembled and he leaned down, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the table beside her, and then he rested both of his hands on the walls, virtually pinning her in. He leaned in, reaching out and grabbing hold of her hair and tilting her head back none-too-gently. He was disappointed when she didn’t make any sound, but he watched the pain flicker over her face. 

Billy leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, biting down on her lower one just hard enough to make her gasp and force her to open her mouth. His tongue darted past her lips even as she tried to pull away from him. He gripped more tightly onto her hair to keep her in place, his other hand traveling up her torso, sliding beneath her white t-shirt, over her bra and squeezing one of her breasts. He let go of her hair, pulling away from the kiss and moving his other hand to the bottom of her shirt. “Put your arms up,” he told her and she hesitated only a moment before obeying. 

“Good girl.” He stripped the shirt off her, leaving her in the simple black bra she’d worn beneath it. He lifted a hand up to press his fingers over the bruises he’d made on her collarbone and then sliding both hands behind her to unfasten the bra as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Here’s how this is going to play out, Maxine. I give the orders. You follow them and I won’t use that flogger on you.” He tugged the bra off her shoulders and down her arms, exhaling as he dropped his gaze to her pale tits, marred only by the marks _he_ had left there. “Each time you fuck up? You’re adding two swats to your punishment. Got it?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, not looking at him. Right now he didn’t give a shit if she watched him or not. There’d be time for that later.

He lifted his hands to cup her breasts. “Fuck, these fit perfectly in my hands,” he commented, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and grinning as they peaked beneath his ministrations. He watched her face, which she struggled to keep passive. That pissed him off and without warning, he twisted her hardened nipples between his fingers, squeezing them and not easing up until a soft whimper escaped her.

“Yeah. Look at your tits, Maxie. You’re already fucking turned on. Not surprised you like it a little rough. Always been rough around the edges, haven’t you? Fucking whore.” He smirked at the way her cheeks burned with humiliation and shame, and he dropped his head to suck her right nipple into his mouth, scraping over the sensitive bud with his teeth, tugging at it as his left hand continued plucking at the other. One particularly harsh tug from his fingers made her try to push him away and he pulled off her breast, dark expression on his face. “That’s two.” 

He reached down and undid the button on her jeans, yanked down the zipper before she even had a chance to respond. 

“Billy, wait! I’m still bleeding,” she told him, anxiety in her eyes. 

“Yeah?” He paused at that, then tugged her jeans down her legs as she started to shake again. He sank to his knees in front of her, tugging her panties aside enough to see she was wearing a pad and he grinned. Fuck. That was incredible. “Guess I tore you up pretty good, huh?” He couldn’t resist tugging the panties down and off her hips, needing to see what he’d done to her, and he slapped one of her inner thighs and shoved them farther apart as she started to cry. Her labia was still red and raw and swollen, darker than it had been before he’d fucked her senseless the night before last. He brushed his fingers over it, up and down, licking his lips. He could only imagine that her insides looked pretty similar. He wished he could see them.

Not many guys had a cock big enough to rip a girl up so much that she was still bleeding a couple days later. Pride swelled through him and he looked up at her tear-stained face, placing one hand on her stomach and shoving her back against the wall with a dull thud. He reached down, spreading her cunt lips open with one hand and forcing two fingers up and inside of her as she winced, biting down hard on her lip as pain etched onto her pretty face. 

“Fuck, you’re still almost as tight as you were before I popped your cherry.” No wonder she was wincing. He pulled one hand away from her and pressed it against her stomach to hold her in place as he wormed his fingers deeper inside of her. “Your insides are like a goddamn furnace, Max.” 

Billy pulled them out of her, grinning at the streaks of blood that stained them. He sucked them into his mouth, getting them nice and wet with his saliva before pressing them together with a third finger and forcing them up inside of her as she whimpered, tears streaking down her face as he watched her with fascination. He made no efforts to be gentle as he pumped his digits into her, then leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth. 

A soft noise -- somewhere between pain and pleasure escaped her and he chuckled, lapping at the nub with his tongue as he curled his fingers up inside of her, squeezing a fourth finger into her tight little cunt, feeling the immediate resistance and licking his lips. 

It was enough to cause her voice to break as she started to plead with him. “Please don’t, Billy,” she whimpered. “It hurts.” 

“Yeah?” He twisted his fingers, curling them like he was making a partial fist and forcing them up higher within her as a sob broke loose. “A little pain intensifies orgasm for women.” He pressed against her inner walls as he sucked her clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it repeatedly and chuckling as her hips bucked against his face involuntarily, inner muscles contracting and squeezing his fingers like a goddamn vice as she came moments later, crying softly. “See what I mean?” He pulled his fingers out of her, wiping them on her stomach to clean them from the blood. 

Billy gripped onto her hips tightly, rising to his feet. He pressed his mouth against hers, demanding entrance to her own with his tongue, forcing her to taste herself as he kissed her deeply before pulling away. “I feel like being generous today so I’ll wait til you’ve healed up a bit more before I fuck you again. But I did just do you a big favor, so it’s your turn to reciprocate.” 

Her breathing was heavier now, body still trembling under his hands and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was from the orgasm, her fear, or both. Probably both. “What do you --” 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered, and her eyes grew wide as they darted down to the front of his jeans where his cock was straining against.

“There’s no way that it’ll all _fit_ \--” 

“That’s four,” he interrupted before she can get the words out. “You can take it. You’re not some delicate flower. Now get on your knees before I get pissed, Max. And don’t bleed all over my fucking floor. Pull your underwear up.” 

He let go of her long enough so that she could and then he pressed his hands on her shoulders. “Knees. _Now._ ” He forced her down onto the floor, silently adding two more lashes to her punishment. He undid the button and zipper on his jeans, shoving them down around his knees and watching the apprehension that flitted across her face as his dick sprung out. It was understandable considering he was well-endowed enough to tear her cunt apart with one hard fuck. He also knew she was going to take it one way or the other. Besides, she had a big fucking mouth so she shouldn’t have a problem.

“You ever sucked a cock before?” he asked and she looked up at him, startled by his words.

“No. I’ve never--” 

Another swell of excitement filled his chest. He was going to be the one to take _all_ her cherries. “Good. Put your hands behind your back and kiss the tip,” he told her, glaring down at her intently. “And if I feel teeth you’re going to _wish_ I’d fucked your cunt today instead.” She shuddered at his words, eyes and shoulders dropping in obvious defeat as she put her hands behind her back and he grinned at the submissive posture. She looked good mostly naked on her knees in front of him. “Come on.” He shifted closer to her, cock nudging at her lips. 

Max hesitantly pressed a kiss against the head of his dick and he rolled his eyes when she seemed uncertain about what to do next. 

“Lick it. All up and down the shaft. Get it nice and wet.” When she didn’t immediately do as told, he slapped the back of her head and she reluctantly complied. Billy groaned at the feeling of her warm tongue working him over and he exhaled. “Fuck. Yeah, like that. Now lick the tip, swirl your tongue around it.” He kept his eyes on her, making sure she didn’t try and do anything stupid. His cock jumped at the attention it was receiving and he grunted. “Now open your mouth and suck on it.” 

He watched the anxiety flicker over her face and he nudged her forward, pressing it against her mouth. “Open your fucking mouth, Max.” He slapped her cheek hard enough to get her attention but not hard enough to leave a mark. He couldn’t risk that when their parents were going be coming home tomorrow. 

She reluctantly parted her lips and he shifted forward, watching as she sucked a couple inches into her mouth. “Jesus Christ, this isn’t rocket science.” He gathered her hair up, holding onto it tightly as he thrust forward a little, chuckling when she gagged at the unexpected movement. “Use your tongue.” He felt her tongue lick at the couple of inches she had in her mouth and he felt himself growing impatient. 

Shit, she was bad at this. 

Billy stared down at her, letting her just suckle on the head of his cock for a few more moments before he’d had enough of her minimal effort when he’d just gotten _her_ off. He tightened his grip on her hair, thrusting his hips forward and forcing another inch of his dick inside her mouth, not surprised when she choked, eyes darting up to him. “Oh, Sweetheart, we’re just beginning. You got about seven inches left to go.” Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to pull off him, but couldn’t because of his hold on her hair. There was a reason Billy had always liked long hair on a girl. He was pretty sure he was going to like it even more than usual with Max. 

“Come on. Open wider.” He reached down with his free hand, pulling her lower jaw down a little more and thrusting in a bit farther, groaning even as she gagged, tears filling her eyes. He pulled back, letting her cough, her face red from the effort. “Go ahead and cry. I don’t give a fuck.” He tugged back on her hair and thrust his dick toward her mouth again. “Open.” 

Max obeyed, a tear trickling down her cheek as he pushed inside her again. He stroked her throat tenderly with his fingers. “Gonna reshape this for you by the time we’re done,” he told her with a smirk, watching another tear trickle down her face. He pressed his hips closer to her face, inching deeper into her mouth as she gagged again, but he didn’t pull away this time. Eventually he’d work that gag reflex out of her. One day he’d be able to just fuck straight down her throat, but for right now he loved the sensation of her choking on his cock. It made him feel powerful. “Come on. Open your mouth more, Max.” 

She didn’t respond -- couldn’t, really, but she also didn’t do as told. Two more lashes to her punishment later. Billy reached down and pinched her nose close, forcing her to open her mouth wider as she tried to breathe, panicked eyes looking up at her. He met her eyes and grinned, knowing he had the power right now to decide if she lived or died. She seemed to realize it, too, and she reached out, pressing her hands against his thighs to try and pull off him. He let her go, scowling at her. “That alone just cost you six lashes, bitch.” He slapped the back of her head as she coughed and sputtered, saliva dripping down her chin. 

Billy moved to his closet once more, pulling a long cord out and kneeling down behind her, yanking her arms behind her and tying them tightly. The guy at the shop had recommended soft rope that wouldn’t rub his lady’s wrists raw, but Max always wore long-sleeved shirts anyway, so what the fuck did he care if it hurt her? No one was going to see. Why should he buy that shit when this had been free, dug right out of the trash? Besides, this wasn’t about _her_ comfort. He tugged her backwards by the cord, looking down at her little tits and reaching out and smacking one as she whimpered. 

He rose to his feet once more, moving in front of her again. “Open,” he said, grabbing her hair and yanking her toward him. This time she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and he smirked with satisfaction as he thrust inside it. She was a fast learner. _She’ll be even faster by the time I’m through with her today,_ he thought as he glanced at the flogger on his bed. 

It took several long moments to get back to where they’d been before she’d managed to pull away before. He sank farther into her oral cavity with another thrust. She looked up with that panicked expression once more as she choked. “Breathe through your nose,” he instructed, not letting up on her this time even as she struggled against the restraints. He let go of her hair, putting both of his hands on the sides of her head, tugging her closer, forcing more of his cock inside. He groaned as he felt the head of his length hit the back of her throat, ignoring the frantic way she tried to pull away from him.

“You’re fine, cunt. Try and relax. This’ll be a lot easier on you if you do.” But frankly he didn’t care that much one way or another. He pulled her closer at the same time as he thrust forward, a couple more inches of his dick disappearing into her mouth and down her throat. Couple more thrusts and he’d be all the way inside her and then the real fun could start. For him, anyway. 

Billy pulled back, letting her cough and sputter and catch her breath, admiring the copious amount of saliva and pre-cum that was all over her mouth and chin. He pulled her closer again, rubbing the head of his length all over her face, slapping her cheeks with it and chuckling at the humiliated way she hunched over more, closing her eyes. “God, you should see yourself.” At that, he paused and moved to his bedside table, picking up his camera, focusing it on her face and tits, snapping a couple of shots and grinning when she looked up with a horrified expression. “These’ll help me get through the long nights when our parents are down the hall.” He set the camera on the end of the bed to have it closer, and pumped his cock with his hand a few times, groaning as more pre-cum leaked out. “Lick it off,” he ordered, jerking her closer by her hair as she cried out in pain. 

A soft sob escaping her, Max’s tongue darted out, licking the stickiness off him and without warning, he thrust back into her mouth, laughing at the surprised look on her face. “All right, come on. Time to get down to business. Get that mouth open more.” She complied, looking miserable. Like he gave a shit. He gripped onto her head tightly with one hand and began nudging his shaft inside her, reaching down with his other hand to pry her jaw open more as she whimpered around him, the vibration sending pleasant sensations through him. 

“Fuck.” He kept the thumb of his left hand pressing against her bottom teeth as he forced her head forward again, making her take more of him and he shifted, groaning as he felt the head hit the back of her throat once more. He inched forward, tiny thrusts with his hips as she gagged on his length and he grinned. Most girls couldn’t even take him this far. Wouldn’t even try. But his fourteen year old bitch of a step sister wasn’t like other girls. 

Billy looked down to see there were only a couple more inches to go, ignoring the way she was trying to jerk away from him, tears streaming down her face. “Swallow around me,” he ordered, head rolling back as she did so, listening to the sounds of her choking, and he moved his hand from her jaw to the back of her head, holding onto her with a firm, steady grip. He pumped his hips farther and a terrified sound escaped her full mouth. “Fuck you look good like this. Shoulda done this ages ago.” 

After another moment of her struggling, he managed to shove the rest of his length into her mouth, down her warm, cavernous throat, tugging her forward and smashing her face up against his balls. “There we go. All the way in now, Maxine.” He wasn’t even sure she heard him as she gagged around him. Tears streamed continuously down her red face. “Breathe out your goddamn nose, you fucking cunt.” He slapped the back of her head lightly, not wanting to hit her so hard she’d accidentally bite down. That would be unfortunate for both of them. 

He held her there for a moment before slowly pulling out, erect dick pointing at her face as she nearly collapsed with coughing. He kept her from falling over with his grip on her hair. “Last break,” he told her as he watched her, fluids leaking down her chin and onto her chest. God help him, one day soon he was going to spend hours playing with those perfect little knockers. He had bought plenty of fun surprises yesterday at the sex shop he’d gone to. Enough to keep her on her toes for months. 

The thought made him grin and he tugged her hair, pulling her upright. “Here we go.” Forcing her jaw open again, he thrust into her mouth, not bothering to take his time about it this time. He wrenched her head forward, making her take his entire length in a matter of seconds. “Time for the real fun to begin now.” He grinned down at her as she looked up at him, choking and unable to do anything about it because he was the one in control. He yanked her back a little and thrust down her throat again. 

“Fuck. I dreamed about this,” he groaned, repeating his actions again. “Started out with Rebecca Newnan blowing me, and then I looked down and it was you instead. Woke up with my sheets drenched.” He pulled most of the way out of her throat and shoved back in, then focused on jerking her head back and forth so he wasn’t the one doing most of the damned work. She gagged everytime he pulled most of the way out of her mouth but he didn’t give her a chance to recover, fucking her face hard and fast, just the way he liked things. He let one of his hands trail down to her neck, pressing his fingers against her throat and feeling the movement as he plunged in and out of her. 

Billy felt his balls starting to tighten and he pulled out of her all the way and thrust back in, groaning at the sensation. He yanked himself out again but before she even had time to breathe, he rammed his cock back down her throat. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. You better swallow every drop, Max,” he warned her, pulling out one last time and then letting his dick slither back down her slick tunnel, unable to stop himself from reaching down and pinching her nose closed. 

It was her look of sheer terror that sent him over the edge, jerking into her harder as he blew his load straight down her throat as his eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered. “Jesus fuck.” She was struggling more now, desperate for air and for a moment he just watched her, keeping his cock buried all the way inside her and her nose closed off. He thrust his hips a little back and forth, making sure his balls were completely drained and staring in fascination as her face started changing colors from red to purple. 

Finally, he pulled out of her, shoving her until she fell sideways onto the carpet, taking in huge, gasping breaths of hair and coughing harshly. He looked down at his cock, grinning when he saw little flecks of blood staining it. “Looks like I tore up your cunt _and_ your throat.” He stretched his arms over his head. “You know, I think that was the quietest you’ve ever been. Guess I’ll have to keep your mouth better occupied more often. He leaned down, tugging his boxers and jeans up, fastening the button and zipping the zipper, nudging her stomach with the toe of his boot. 

“Get up,” he ordered her, moving to the bed and picking up his camera, taking a few shots of her nude body, face and breasts covered with her own saliva, lips bruised and swollen. That was how she should always look, he thought idly. He watched as she struggled to sit up but her legs were shaky from having been on her knees for so long, and she couldn’t get leverage with her arms tied behind her back. Sighing, he set the camera down once more and then grabbed onto the cord, yanking her upright as she cried out, the wire digging into her skin. He ignored her and pulled her up to her feet the same way, allowing her to lean against him until she found her balance. 

Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose snotty from all the crying. The bitch hadn’t even had her actual punishment yet. He’d give her something to cry about. He stroked her hair. “Where do you want it, Max?” 

Dragging in a shaky breath, she looked up at him, blue eyes filled with confusion. “What?” Her voice was hoarse, strained and he grinned proudly. 

“Your punishment.” At that, her face crumpled and she started crying again. He patted her head gently. “I told you the rules from the get-go. Two for every time you didn’t follow my directions. So looks like today that tallies up to...actually I lost count. We’ll go with twenty. I like even numbers.” 

He shoved her toward the bed. “You got a couple options, Max. I can whip your ass, your cunt, or your little titties. What’s it gonna be?” Billy reached out and picked the flogger up, letting her get a good look at it as she trembled. When she didn’t answer, he shrugged a little and started toward her. “Guess I’ll take my pick.” 

“My ass. Please.” Her voice was so strained he could barely understand her. He’d _done_ that to her. Fuck, that was amazing. 

“Beg me for it, Maxine. Beg me to beat your ass,” he ordered, watching her as she closed her eyes. 

“Please. Please beat my ass, Billy.” It was a weak attempt, but he’d teach her more about begging and asking nicely at another time. He wanted to get on with it. He had a date later, after all. “Bend over the bed and stick your ass out, legs spread apart.” 

Max wept and slowly bent down, resting the upper half of her body on the bed, her ass thrust out. 

“Good girl.” He moved closer to her, reaching out and pulling her underwear down, running his hands over her ass cheeks. He rubbed his fingers over the still-healing welt marks that his belt had left the last time. “Since you picked your ass, I can’t go easy on you. It’s the least painful place to take a beating,” he informed her, smiling when a soft sob escaped her. He trailed the flogger lightly over her skin. “You can cry, but you have to count each strike. If you scream or lose track, we really will start all over this time. Only reason I let you off the other night is because I was getting blue balls. Understand?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Billy nudged her legs farther apart with his boot, spreading her wide enough that he could see her tiny furled hole and the barest hint of her swollen pussy. If he accidentally clipped her aching cunt with the flogger while he was taking her punishment out on her ass, well. That wasn’t his fault. She’d chosen the place, after all. He pulled his arm back like he was winding up to pitch a fastball and slammed the lashes down onto her, grinning at the way she jerked, crying out. Immediately welts raised to the surface of her skin. Beautiful red on pale white.

Fuck. This day had been amazing and it wasn’t even over yet, he thought, bringing the weapon down again and chuckling as she screamed, his cock starting to grow hard once more.

Only twenty more lashes to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well apparently my head is a really screwed up place to be because ideas for this dark desolate little world keep popping into it. There is going to be more plot kinds of things in future stories, at least? 
> 
> If I missed any tags/warnings, please let me know. I tried to cover everything.


End file.
